Not So Secret Santa
by supremegreendragon
Summary: The nations can't do anything right, much less Secret Santa. Pairings: Fr/Uk. Spamano. PruCan. Gerita. RusAme.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Pairings: Fr/UK, PruCan, Spamano, Gerita, Rusame and a small brother love thing going on with Ch/Ja.

* * *

><p>Another God-less Christmas was quickly on its way and when you reached over the age of a hundred, the year goes by faster and faster. All the nations groaned because their people will expect them to take a big part in the festivities. Germany has to help the mothers of young children secretly decorate the trees, so that the children can wake up to 'magic.' Canada was being forced to, yet again, play Santa Claus. Japan would have to help sell Christmas cakes on the street.<p>

Because when you were a nation, you couldn't enjoy the holidays that were meant for your mortals. You were an icon and icon couldn't enjoy such festivities.

Well, America wasn't going to have another meeting before Christmas with everyone frowning and feeling sorry for themselves. So he made the ultimate suggestion. A Secret Santa contest.

"Why should we even bother doing something so stupid?" asked Grinch-er-I mean, England.

"He is right. It's a stupid idea," China added.

"Well it is coming from America," Russia laughed, earning a glare from the spectacled nation. One day, Russia would see his awesomeness.

"You guys don't want to get gifts? What's wrong with you? I know you're not American but I thought even you guys had some Christmas spirit."

"I introduced you to the holiday, you brat!" England exclaimed.

"And I perfected it," America said smugly.

Now it was on and the nations were looking pumped.

"I'm sure I can win this contest with ease," France stated with confidence.

"I like this game!" Italy exclaimed.

"Alright! Winner gets to rightfully claim that their Christmas is best."

The nations in agreement gathered: England, Germany, Italy, France, America, Spain, Romano, China, Japan, Russia, Prussia and Canada. They placed all their names in a stocking. After going through the rules (America tried to explain but Germany took over, being the one deemed more direct and clear with instructions), they all took a name. There was never a more diverse mixture of expressions as they looked at the names. Some were happy, some were really not.

Germany set his paper down to look at the others.

"Remember. You cannot let anyone know who you have. Be as discrete as-"

"Ve Spain! What do you like for Christmas?"

Romano and Germany stared at Italy in horror, Spain glancing at Italy in curiosity. England shot out of his seat.

"You idiot! You just gave yours away."

Italy frowned and shook his head fearfully.

"But I didn't say who I had."

Meanwhile, Germany was trying to keep his composure. He had no idea why he felt so…bad. The idea of Italy giving someone else a present made him feel bad. He looked at his paper again: England. Italy was going to give Spain a gift and he was going to give one to England. Yet he felt something unpleasant in his chest. He wanted to give his Italian friend something.

Romano was silently fuming. Lady Fortune was a big-ass whore. Not only did he have to give that potato bastard something but Italy had Spain. No one should give Spain anything except for him! He made claim to the Spanish country long ago and he didn't want to share even with his brother.

America was smirking. He knew enough about Italy to give him something good enough to win the competition. This was going to be too easy. Just give the weird little guy some pizza.

Spain was happy to have Romano's name. No, more than happy.

England had Japan. Prussia had France. China had Russia. Canada had America. Russia had Prussia. France had Canada. Japan had China.

"Alright bros! Let's get this competition started. I'll beat all of you."

The nation laughed and rushed away.

"Well, I guess he's confident. He must have someone easy," England remarked to himself. He gasped when he felt a hand on his thigh and punched the offender in the face.

"Oh! What's gotten into you?" demanded France angrily.

"Like you don't know, you bloody frog!"

"We shouldn't hit each other, mon ami."

"I'm not your _ami_. Thank God I don't have to give you a gift."

"Well, I don't have to give you one either. I feel sorry for whoever has to," France and England started going at it like wild dogs.

"Christ. I guess the meeting is adjourned," Germany sighed and left.

Most people got up and left, leaving just the two Italian brothers. Romano came up closer to his brother.

"So you got Spain, do you?"

"No no! I-"

"Please, it's obvious you got the stupid bastard's name. I'd feel sorry for you if I weren't feeling sorry for myself. I have to give something to that Germany freak."

Suddenly, Italy looked interested.

"You have Germany's name?"

Romano opened one eye to focus on him in suspicion. He knew Italy had feelings for the nation forever, just like he did with Spain. Life wasn't fair.

"That's right. I don't even care about this competition. It can suck my balls."

"Would you like to trade?"

The suggestion nearly made Romano fall over. Italy had a serious look on his face, keeping his eye on the paper in Romano's hand.

"You actually want to trade names? Why?"

"I want to give something to Germany. He's my friend."

"I won't let you give that potato bastard one fucking-" Romano trailed off when he saw _the eyes_. Great, his fratello was using them again. And he knew better than to try to look away.

_The eyes_, coupled with the fact that Italy had Spain's name, made Romano agree. Italy smiled brightly and jumped up and down.

"Yay! Thank you, brother! I have Germany! I have Germany!" he screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Including Germany…


	2. Chapter 2

The shout shot Germany through the heart, threatening to explode in his chest. Italy exclaimed to the whole building that he had his name, proudly at that. But Germany was certain that he had Spain before. He must have traded with someone just so he could get his name. The thought sent shivers down Germany's spine as well as warmed his heart.

The German country bent his head down in thought, his eyes looking right through the coffee in his hand. Italy was going to give him a gift for Christmas. Why did it feel like he swallowed a bunch of butterflies when he thought about it?

The Italian nation was probably smiling that radiant smile right now. His eyes were probably closed but still shining like stars behind the lids, Germany would love to see the nation's eyes more often. They were a golden hue that his own could never copy. Once upon a time, Germany had a boss that thought only blue eyes like Germany's could ever be beautiful. That man had been an idiot. He obviously never seen Italy's eyes, the way they shone with the color of amber.

He became flustered the more he thought about Italy and he was thinking about the country more and more these days.

"Hey bruder! Did you hear zat?"

Prussia appeared instantly with a glass of beer in his hand rather than a cup of coffee. They weren't supposed to be drinking right now but Prussia figured the rules didn't apply to him. The little bird was fluttering around him enthusiastically, as if it was getting excited for the holidays.

"Italy haz your name. Whazzat about? What are you going to do then? Trade til you get his?"

"How do you know I don't already have it?" Germany refused to look at his older brother, trying not to betray his own emotions. Prussia could read him too easily.

"Because you're all pouty and stuff. You vouldn't be like that with his name in your hand. Admit it. You vant to trade."

"Nein. It's against the rules."

"So are you going to reprimand Italy zen? We all know he had Spain before."

This struck Germany silently, swiping away any retort like a flame on a match. Prussia saw the lost look in his brother's eyes.

"Iz not like you really care about zis competition. You can use this as an excuse to give your love bird something."

He hated it when Prussia was right about something. This was the perfect opportunity to give Italy a gift. Nations hardly ever gave each other gifts, even on Christmas. It was just something they rarely did, years went by too quickly for Christmas to be as special to them as it was to their people.

"I don't even know who has his name."

"But I do. It's obvious America has it," Prussia said with all the certainty in the world.

"Vat!" Germany exclaimed, accidentally spilling some of his coffee, "How do you know?"

"Because he's screaming 'The pasta zude iz easy to please. He just likes pasta.'"

"Are you sure he didn't mean Romano?"

"Spain has Romano. He told me. The spaz was all happy about it too."

Germany growled silently. He hated it when people so blantly disrespected rules. They were not meant to be broken and yet his brother exchanged information not even half an hour after the rules were set.

Prussia saw his brother's sour mood with a smile. The albino always loved teasing his brother and really, the stick in the mud needed to loosen up. Big brother knew best and Prussia knew that Germany would be happy with Italy.

He could play Cupid better than Cupid could. He was awesome like that.

"Angry bruder? Well, America's right over there talking to England. This might be your only chance," he said with a sing-song voice.

Germany looked where his brother was pointing to. Sure enough, the strange spectacled nation was talking to England about something, smiling and waving his arms at whatever discussion they were having.

Before he knew it, his legs carried him closer to them. England set his green eyes on the German.

"Hello Germany."

"Hallo," Germany greeted, "May I speak to you please, America?"

England seemed a bit shock that Germany would want to speak to America. America didn't, smiling with a wave to his English friend.

"Sure, bro. I know how awesome I am," was he related to Prussia or something? "What's up?"

Germany grabbed America's shoulder and brought him to a private room. Now America seemed curious.

"I heard you had Italy's name."

"What? Dude, who told you?" America demanded.

"Germany just shook his head.

"Never mind dat. I vas just wondering if you vould like to trade?"

"We can do that?"

With any luck, America did his usual thing and didn't listen to Germany at all when he was explaining the rules.

"Yes, of course."

America frowned skeptically, making Germany blink.

"You just want an easy advantage so you can win. Forget it. Italy's mine."

"How dare you! You can make no such claim to Italy if he doesn't vant you to."

Pause, then silence. America stared at Germany in shock.

"Um…you know I mean his name is mine. You know, for the contest?"

Germany took a step back with cheeks warming with fresh blood. America didn't mean…Of course he didn't.

"I…uh. Of course. It was just a joke," it was a stupid lie.

Fortunately for him, America was also stupid. He believed it.

"So unless you have someone I know better than Italy, I'm not going to trade-"

"I have England's name."

"Deal!" America screamed.

Germany and the weird American country traded without further discussion. America looked at the name and beamed as if he already won.

"Sweet, dude. I know everything about Iggy. I'm totally going to win without even trying. Hahaha!"

As happy as America was, it was nothing in comparison to the heartwarming bliss Germany felt when he saw Italy's name on that tiny piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

England had plenty of experience shopping with normal people and he loved doing it. The nations were far too weird for him. Being with modern English people that thought of him as Arthur Kirkland was a refreshment he enjoyed.

The Christmas fever was high in the air, tons of people were at the mall shopping for gifts. England was gazing at small figurines of cute animals. Japan liked that kind of thing, right?

He suddenly had a bad feeling that his content mood was about to be throttled.

"Bonjour, Angleterre."

That damn voice that haunted him in his dreams was right next to him. His thick froggy voice chuckling deeply. England threw his head away and glared at the other nation.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" he demanded.

France arched an eyebrow, giving him a smug look.

"Last I checked, it's not against the law to shop at the mall. I'm looking for a gift, like you are."

"Why here? In London of all places. Why aren't you in your country?"

"Maybe I wanted to see your face as you glare at me. You're already all worked up over nothing. Perhaps I should ease the tension in your shoulders."

The French country reached his hand forward closer to the Britain's shoulders. England slapped the hand away before it could come any closer. French withdrew without any note of surprise, like he had been expecting the reaction.

"So, who are you giving a gift to?" he asked like nothing had happened.

"We're not supposed to tell. You know this," England continued to glare.

"I'll tell you mine. It's Canada."

"Fantastic," England muttered, "Well, I'm off."

He turned around to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He forgot that turning his back made it harder to slap enemies.

"What's the hurry? Is la lapen really so afraid of me?"

England couldn't stop himself from trembling a bit in rage since that was his least favorite nickname that France used on him. The great United Kingdom deserved a far better title than a simple rabbit.

Before he could punch the frog in his stupid froggy face, a woman came up and that was when England remembered. He had asked her to check on something for him.

The young worker smiled at England.

"Sir, I do believe we can order a nekokoneko and have it in by Monday."

Her eyes landed on France and her face flushed red as her pink lips curled in a shy smile. France, taking his cue, blew her a kiss. The effect was obvious. She averted her eyes and blushed like a virgin on her honeymoon. England felt anger stir in his chest like he always felt whenever France blatantly flirted in front of him.

"Thank you, ma'am," England failed to keep the bitterness from his voice, "I'll talk to you about ordering something later. Right now I'll let you talk to this wanker."

He was already out the door before either France or the receptionist could respond. Footsteps began frantically following him so he sped up his pace. His Maximum Kirkland Overdrive however, was throttled by France's Shoulder Touch of Doom. England couldn't go any further with the hand preventing him.

"What was that?"

The question was tart with a bit of anger. England turned around to face the nation that had been his enemy for so long.

"What was what?"

"That. Just there," France indicated to the shop they had just left, "You were very rude to her. Like a jealous wife."

France and England paused in silence. When the words set in, France gave England a flattered, yet somehow still haughty look.

"Ohohoho. Is that it? You're so envious of anyone who has my attention."

"Get over yourself, you bloody frog! The only reason I get upset whenever you flirt in front of me is because I always nearly lose my lunch when I see it."

"That's your cooking that makes your stomach upset, mon ami."

"I don't have to listen to this. I'm leaving. Don't follow, you freaking stalker."

England rushed away, bumping into a stranger but too busy to get away to bother with an apology. France frowned after the English nation, feeling the familiar heartache he never dared to show.

Though it was true that they had their fair share of wars, France always loved England. And the most tragic thing was he knew that England love him back. He wasn't the nation of love for nothing. Yet England always chose to love his pride more. France would love to be his lover and had yearned for that for centuries on end.

Maybe…a Christmas gift was in order. He didn't much care to win this competition anymore, the love from England being his number one priority now. But how was he going to give two gifts without Germany tanning his hide for breaking the rules?

Love did involve risks, of course, though wouldn't it be nice if France had England's name? It would even be more romantic too. He did love Canada dearly, the young nation was like a son to him. But still…

"Ouch! The hell was that guy's problem?" a familiar voice mumbled when England was out of earshot.

France noted America. It seemed like everyone decided it was a good day to do their Christmas shopping in London, though France still found it strange to see America here. The only reason America ever came to this country was to see England.

"Oi. What are you doing here, Amérique?"

America turned in surprise, just now noticing France was there.

"Wow! You scared me, bro. I'm here to give a present for Iggy!"

France blinked.

"You have England's name?"

"Yeah. I thought he was going to be easy but it's tougher to find him a present than I thought. Did you know there are more than a dozen different kinds of teas?"

The French nation didn't bother to respond to what was just said, no matter how idiotic it may have been. America had England's name. Was this a sign?

"I wish I had an easier name. Like Japan. Or-"

"Canada?" France ventured.

"Dude! If I had my twin, it would be super sweet!" America smiled at the thought, "I know everything about him. We're like brothers."

You are brothers, crétin.

That was what France thought but out loud he said, "What a smart idea! I might be able to help you out as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Spain was a big asshole, making Romano work so hard to find him a gift. Spain still didn't know Romano had his name but still, Romano was having a hard time finding a gift and he had to blame_ somebody_.

Italy was wondering around with him, humming a little tune to himself as the two brother countries wandered the store.

"Oh look! A pasta maker! You think Germany will like that?"

"I don't care," said Romano for the thousandth time that day.

"Ve! Look. Painting sets. I like to paint, so Germany should too."

"That potato bastard doesn't know shit about art."

"What about this? A book that has a hundred ways to make pasta dough! Maybe he'll-"

"That's all the stuff you like, you moron! If finding a gift was that easy, I would've been done by now. Why does Spain have to be so hard to figure out? I have no idea what he would like."

Italy was finally quiet for a moment. When his older brother turned to him, he noticed that Italy actually looked thoughtful for once.

"You're right. I need to think what Germany would like. Not me. But what would he like?"

"Just give him some potatoes, dumbass."

"No!" Italy screeched so suddenly that Romano was shocked. Then added more softly, "I mean. It has to be something special."

Romano made a noise of disgust but otherwise didn't say anything else. He looked over some of the cookbooks where Italy found the latest gift idea. He likes those damn empanada things, right? Maybe he could-

He put the book back on the shelf. What was he thinking? Spain already knew how to make those, so why give him a baking book for them? He sighed in defeat.

"You know. I think I have an idea. I might do something for Germany instead!" Italy proclaimed loudly.

Romano suddenly had an idea. Doing something instead of giving something? That just might work! Italy already rushed away with a final farewell to his brother but Romano hardly noticed. He thought back to Spain and what favor he might want Romano to do for him.

Meanwhile, in America, said nation was going over what his brother might like. He looked around through the shelves at his favorite store: the grocery store that offered him half off prices on fruit roll-ups. Only then did he realize that most of the maple syrup in his country wasn't 100% real, or even 20% for that matter.

He sighed sadly in defeat. Maybe this contest that he proposed wasn't going to be such an easy victory after all. He felt a strong yet comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up expecting a friendly passerby or one of his friends. He gave out a startled cry when he saw that the hand was connected to Russia.

The country gave a lopsided smile, wearing his trademark coat and pink scarf. For once, America was struck silent. He had never seen Russia smile at him so pleasantly, and for some reason he felt flush. Something was stirring in his chest as well but he couldn't pinpoint out how to describe the feeling. It was the oddest thing.

"Hello Amerika," greeted the Russian nation, "Fancy meeting you here."

It took a second to find his voice.

"Um…yeah. What are you doing on this side of the Atlantic anyway?" he couldn't help but ask.

Russia looked up thoughtful and gave a deep chuckle.

"I'm surprised you know general area of where Russia is. Your map makes you look more ignorant than that."

America didn't catch on to the subtle compliment and instead felt insulted.

"Dude, just because I like myself doesn't mean I don't know anything about other countries. If anything, I probably know more about Russia than you do."

"Really? What is our currency called?"

"So what are you doing here anyway?" America repeated the question.

"I came to see you," Russia decided to let the obvious escape plan pass.

America arched an eyebrow, his blue eyes reminding Russia of the sea.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know who you have."

America didn't listen to Germany when he listed the rules, so he didn't see much wrong with this question. Except this was Russia asking. Why did he care?

"I have my twin, Canada. That's why I'm looking for maple syrup."

"Oh no, America. You should know that Canada already has access to real maple syrup so he's not going to want your cheap imitation."

America pouted and looked away. He was a little angry but mostly sad. Because Russia was right. When America started this thing, he only cared about winning. But now the competition was making him realize how little her knew about England's or Canada's likes. What kind of brother was he to not know what gifts to give either of them?

Russia looked at America like he was examining something. The thoughtful and serious look on his face was almost cute. He had come here to provoke America but now seeing the country so somber made him want to give him a hug.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He and America were never friends and never will be. Right? That didn't matter. He didn't want to be America's friend anyway.

…Right?

America left without another word while Russia stared at his retreating comrade. He looked at the name on his note: Prussia. For one small moment, he fancied it being America's name on there. He looked up in thought. Perhaps it was time to do a little investigating. He could find the country that has America's name, trade for it and give America a gift. He didn't bother asking himself why he would want to do this.

Of course, there was always the very slight possibility no one would want to trade America's name. That was fine. Russia had his Pipe of Pain handy.

Meanwhile Canada felt a shiver run down his spine. He sensed impending doom but could not figure out what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

The silver haired man sprawled over the couch with a cold beer in his hand. Gilbird wouldn't stop pecking at the paper lying carelessly on the table. Prussia didn't bother to scold him. He was never the scolding type, even when he was raising Germany when he was a chibi little toddler thing.

Although there was one time that Prussia did have to be a bit…let's say hard on Germany. When he found Germany with his beer (while Germany was still a small boy), Prussia got angry and had to be not-awesome and punish his little brother. The two still did not ever mention that incident.

Gilbird chirped at him, stepping all over France's name in anger. He glared at Prussia.

"I know, little birdie. But vat can I do? I don't know who has Canada's name. Everyone keeps trading."

Gilbird tilted his head and chirped a question.

"Well, of course if I'm going to trade, it can only be for Canada's name. The awesome me deserves to only give awesome gifts to awesome countries. Canada is awesome."

Gilbird suddenly got excited, bouncing up happily.

"Calm down. It'z not like that. Canada and I aren't…." he trailed off. For once in his life he was out of words, "We aren't together. And this isn't a romantic comedy movie. Getting him a gift won't make him suddenly fall for me."

More chirping, once again angry. Prussia gulped down his beer, savoring the cold liquid running down his throat.

"Vhy should I vork so hard just to get a name anyway? Besides, Canada should be vith someone else. I'm not one for relationships."

Gilbird chirped some more and this time it was Prussia who was angry. He felt his face heat up with anger.

"Vat! I would so not be jealous! I'm much too awesome to be jealous."

Before Gilbird could retort, Prussia's cell began ringing. He looked at caller id and found France's name. He answered.

"Hello, awesome me speaking."

"Bonjour, Prussia," the French country greeted, "I'm calling because I heard your brother traded names just to get Italy."

"So he did. Have you heard anything else? It seems like everyone's trading now."

"Are you trading for anyone? This all seems so romantic! I'm glad to take part in this contest."

"Does vat mean you traded for England's name."

"What? I don't like Angleteer like that!"

"Really? Too bad. He likes you. He told me."

"…He did?" France's name sounded so hopeful and happy.

"No."

There was a pause.

"Fine, you got me. I did trade for Angleteer's name. Have you found out who he has?"

"Not yet," Prussia admitted, his voice having a bit of a sour note to it because Gilbird just chipred something.

Ask France if he knows who has Canada, the birdie demanded. What a bossy little feathered thing he was.

Yet he had to admit, it was a good idea.

"By the way. Do you know who has Canada's name?" he asked the country on the other end.

There was another pause, this silence lasting a bit longer than the last.

"Why do you want to know?" France asked with a bit of suspicion.

Uh oh, Prussia just realized his mistake. France had always taken a bit of a fatherly role when it came to the Canadian country. Even if he was too busy flirting to pay much attention to him, France did care for him.

Might as well come out and say it.

"I vant to have his name. I vant to give him a gift."

"You like him?"

"Yes."

Another short pause. Prussia was getting fed up with all these pauses. Finally, France decided to break the stupid silence.

"I see. Well, at least you remember him and don't confuse him with America like other countries do."

That always seemed like a stupid mistake to Prussia. How could anyone confuse Canada with someone else. He was so unique and had a quiet and shy demeanor that was so charming. It was impossible for Prussia not to notice a treasure when he saw one, how anyone else could overlook Canada was beyond him.

"I'm glad I have your approval," he said only half jokingly.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," France whispered with a playful tone, "I had his name before I traded it."

"Vat! Who did you trade with?"

And that's when Prussia found out….

Meanwhile, Germany was going through gift ideas by searching online. Pasta maker. Nein, he already had that. Paint sets. Nein, not good enough.

Germany had been thrilled to get Italy's name but now he was sweating bullets about what to get his cheerful little friend.

As sad as it was for him to even admit to himself, Germany had feelings for Italy that run a tad deeper than friendship. But his fear of rejection kept him from telling Italy. What if he was rejected? Would they still be friends or would be put a strain on their relationship by telling him how he felt?

It was too big a risk. But at least he could do this much for Italy. He could give him a gift on Christmas.

But what should the present be?

He thought hard about what Italy would like. The pasta ideas were not producing any results. What else did Italy like?

He liked sleeping with Germany, or Japan, or Romano. Maybe he liked to hug and cuddle something while asleep.

An idea finally clicked in his brain. He went to google and searched up giant teddy bears. They actually had more than he would have guessed.

They came in all shapes and sizes. Some of them weren't even bears but other animals instead, like a dog or an elephant.

He scrolled down until he spotted something fascinating, though he couldn't figure out why he found it so appealing. It was a bear with a yellow coat and icy blue eyes. It's stitched smile appeared to be strained and not as genuine as the other bears. A bit weird but Germany had a feeling that Italy just might like it.

He hoped he would like it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

China knew that Japan would be reluctant to have tea with him but he never once thought his younger brother would decide to simply not show up. Talk about rude!

Japan had called him while he was waiting to inform him that something came up. Was it just China or was Japan avoiding him? It seemed like the younger country was trying not to be associated with him. They were brothers! China knew he taught Japan better family values than that.

He took a sip of his green tea with Panda right by his side. The paper on his table mocked him with Russia's name. He hated Russia out of all those Western nations, especially since Russia was always stalking him.

He withdrew from his cup and raised his head to the sky. Japan had always felt the need to be without him. All China wanted was to form a bond with his little brother.

"_Konichiwa_, _China_ _where the sun sets_. _I_ _am Japan where the sun raises."_

China furrowed his brows as he remembered that day. Japan had this so superior attitude toward him like he always had. What was so bad about China that Japan didn't want anything to do with him?

He crossed his arms, hands hiding inside his hanfu, his eyes closed in deep thought. He remembered a joke he heard from England once. Asians loved everyone except other Asians. Completely untrue but China had noticed that Japan was a lot friendlier to Germany and Italy than he ever was to him. Why was it so?

Christmas was coming, so maybe that was why Japan couldn't make it. But who was China trying to kid? Japan would search up any excuse in the book not to spend even a single afternoon with him.

Panda nudged him silently when a sigh escaped his lips. He was a nice bear and great to have around but he would do anything to play a role in Japan's life. Be a big brother. Have the title Oni-san or however Japan phrased it.

His cell phone began to ring. There was a glimmer of hope that caller is would inform him it was Japan calling but instead the name that appeared was Prussia. China scowled and answered with reluctance.

"What is it you need?" he asked the ex-nation on the other end.

"I have an awesome idea. And I know you will think etz awesome too. France saw you talking with Panda and telling him that you have Russia, vight?"

China widened his eyes.

"He stalks me?" how come everyone did that?

"Oh, he stalks everyone. Maybe once he's in a committed relationzip, he'll stop doing zat. But the reason I'm calling is that I vant to help you. Let's trade names."

"Why you want Russia?"

"I don't. I vant to trade vith someone who will want to trade for his name."

Who would want to trade for Russia's name? And what was with this name trading thing going on anyway?

A stray idea floated around China's head and he jumped at the chance to catch it. If Prussia had Japan's name, then maybe China can finally strengthen ties with his little brother. It was worth a try.

"Who do you have?" he asked.

"Vat does it matter? I thought all you vould care about is getting rid of Russia's name."

"I would like to get something for Japan," China said, deciding to answer honestly.

"I don't have Japan."

"Then no deal," China hung up without another word.

x

"And so I told him 'I get sick whenever you flirt in front of me' and he had the audacity to suggest it was my cooking. Who does France think he is? That man needs to realize that not everyone finds him charming."

Canada gave him a hesitant smile like he had been since England tracked him down and-confusing him for America again-brought him to this cafe to talk.

"Um...England?"

"I mean really. With an ego like his, you wonder how he can even say he likes anyone besides himself. Who knows how many hearts he has broken. It's a good thing I'm not with him."

"Mr. England, sir?"

"I mean. Not that I want to be with him, even if he asks me out. Which he won't since he's only joking when he flirts with me. Not that I care. I wouldn't say yes even if he was being serious."

"Yes but-"

"You don't suppose there's a chance he is serious? I wouldn't know how to handle that."

"Can you please listen?"

"Maybe he is but when is he ever serious of-"

"England!" Canada's rare moment of a loud voice snapped England out of his state of rambling. He glared.

"What's gotten into you, America?" he demanded.

Canada deflated, already going back to his introverted and quiet self.

"I'm Canada," he explained softly.

Embarrassment spread through England's face.

"What? Oh, of course! I know who you are now. But do you think you can offer me any advice?"

The quiet country thought for a moment. He fiddled by tapping the desk with his finger, not sure how to breach the subject.

"Well, you do seem to talk a lot about France for someone that claims not to care about him."

England's hopeful look transformed into anger.

"What are you implying?"

Canada raised his hands in alarm once he realized he was in trouble.

"I mean. You always mistake me for America and every time you talk about what France did. I think you...well you..."

"I...what?"

"You love him."

"Of course not!" England shot out of his seat, appalled, "I would never love that stupid frog! Why does everyone say so? This conversation is over."

Canada watched the English country storm out. He withheld a sigh. England asked for advice but then got upset once he received it. What was up with that?

At least things couldn't get any worse.

A large hand set itself down on the table. Canada looked up at Russia's chilling eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

He folded up his clothing and placed them in his dresser in alphabetical order, just as one of his kings had taught him. England never did break himself of the habit of this. He could do it without thinking.

His brows furrowed as he recollected the conversation he had with Canada. It was preposterous to imagine that he loved France. Okay, maybe he did find the country a little attractive.

A little!

But that wasn't reason enough to assume love. France was too conceited for his tastes, always going after anything in a skirt or any man he found appealing. He couldn't afford to love France.

England stopped short, his shirt dangling in his hands as he stared into space. What did he mean he couldn't afford to love France? Could it...could it be that England was afraid that France would simply play with him? Once France was bored, would he toss England away?

Or was he really serious? Did he love England? He certainly pursued him for a lot longer than he had with anyone else. They had a history together.

England sat down as the realization came bearing down at him. He did want to be with France. He had for some time.

Canada had been right.

Maybe he could confront France? If he asked him if he was serious and if it turned out that France would like to stay with him for longer than a month, they could be together. England's heart fluttered as he thought about it.

God Save the Queen rang from his pocket. With one eyebrow raised, England noted Prussia's name on it.

"Hello?" he answered uncertainly.

"Tell me you have Japan's name," Prussia's voice sounded unusually pleading.

"Pardon?" England blinked, "Japan's name for what?"

"For ze Santa contest, of course."

Oh, he had forgotten all about the competition. His brain started picking up what it remembered about the rules.

"We're not suppose to-"

"I vant to know who you have."

"Why?" now England was raising his voice.

"To trade. Everyone's doing it."

England was about to retort that he wasn't everyone when Prussia continued.

"France traded so he can have your name. Everyone's trading now. You vant France's name, yes? I have it."

Bang!

England fell right on the floor. Prussia waited for a reply but England was at a loss for words. He didn't even care about the sprain in his back that was a result of the fall.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Do you have Japan or not you blushing virgin?"

Hearing what France did brought England to a state of bliss and not even Prussia's insult brought him down or made him mad. He felt like he was on a cloud, flying with his soaring heart.

And Prussia informed him that he had France's name. England wanted it. Not just to return the favor but also to give the country he loved a Christmas gift.

His earlier doubts about France had disappeared and he knew there must be a wide and stupid grin on his face. What was weird was that he didn't care. All that concerned him was the glee in his chest.

"Of course I'll trade. I have Japan."

He didn't even care that Prussia knew his eagerness.

x

Prussia saw America at McDonald's, just the place he figured he would find him. He grinned at Russia's name in his hand. Two quick trades and just one more to go. He was eager to see awesome Canada's name.

America popped a burger in his mouth, devoring the entire thing in one gulp. He looked down at his fries sadly, not making a move for them. Prussia sat next to him without asking.

"Vat's wrong? They're not hot enough for you?"

The other nation glanced at him, a hint of familiarity flashing behind the glasses. America poked at the fries.

"Not that. I'm just not as hungry as I usually am. I guess there's a lot on my mind."

"Wow. One huge burger and you're full. Don't starve yourself or anything," Prussia joked.

"Don't worry about that. The burger I ate was actually my seventh one anyway."

Prussia had to clamp his mouth shut because it just fell open on its own. And he thought that he knew what an enormous appetite was.

he got over his shock quickly as he reminded himself what he was here for. Convincing England of his feelings had been easy enough, hopefully it would be the same with this guy.

"Well. A little birdie told me that you have Canada."

Gilbird flew by his side out of nowhere and told him that it was France that had told him. Though Gilbird was more than ready to take the credit. Prussia grabbed his little friend and his him in his hand underneath the table.

"So? Why do you care?" asked America.

"I vas wondering if you vant to trade names?"

"You want Canada's name? Why?"

Prussia averted his gaze for a second, trying to choose his next words carefully.

"You see. I have Russia's name and I thought-"

America drew back with wide eyes.

"What? I don't want his name!"

Crud, he saw this coming. Prussia had to use a new and elaborated strategy that no one who wanted anything had ever used before.

Lying.

"You know. Russia has traded to get your name."

There was no reaction. America stared at him without showing any emotion.

"He has?"

"Yes."

America began munching on his fries eagerly. After two seconds, he was done with them then he grabbed Russia's name and gave Prussia Canada's name.

"Alright. I'll impress him more than he can impress me! Hahaha!"

Prussia didn't notice America departing. He grinned eagerly with Canada's name in his hand. He imagined he was holding onto Canada's heart. It felt awesome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I was hoping to have this finished by today but there are still a few chapters to go.


	8. Chapter 8

A wide grin spread through his face as he trotted about Berlin for the most awesome of all the awesome gifts. Just seeing Canada's name on the slip of paper brought on a smile, so he would find himself periodically taking it out of his pocket. He knew Canada wanted nothing more than to be seen as his own country and not constantly mistaken for his twin. So there should be something here to make him more noticeable.

Prussia was at a clothes store to find that something to make everyone see Canada through his eyes. A nice red scarf is bright but not as awesome a gift as he would like. Perhaps some sort of brooch. Would he wear something like that though?

Then he spotted something of interest. A simple looking chain but the plainness brought more attention to the emblem it held. A silver maple leaf. Who would have thought he would find something like that?

x

Meanwhile, Canada was happy to look for a gift. Russia's 'forced' trade was a blessing in disguise because Prussia had always been so nice to him. He even remembered who he was! That was something very few countries did. Even Cuba, a close friend to Canada, will occasionally mistake him for America.

He wondered around the store, trying to think what Prussia might like. He did enjoy beer, so maybe a beer maker? It was a thought at least. For some reason, Canada was very anxious that Prussia enjoyed his present. He wanted to see those amethyst eyes light up when he got his present. He didn't care about winning. Unless it had to do with hockey, Canada was never a very competitive type of country. All he cared about was making Prussia happy.

He thought back. Prussia always liked to go on about how awesome he was. Maybe that could be a start.

He was looking through some T-shirts when he got a call. It was strange that someone was calling him because he was usually the one who initiated contact. He answered with a hesitant hello.

"Yo bro. It's me, America. I got a question."

Canada reminded himself to keep his mouth shut about Russia's trade. Russia was all too thorough in his explanation of what would happen to him if he told anyone about it.

"Um…okay. What is it?"

"So, I got a country's name that I know nothing about and I'm trying to figure out what he might like."

"Why do you need my help?" Canada ventured to ask.

"Well, I called England but he told me to think of something myself, so I decided to call you."

Oh, so he wasn't his twin's first pick to help? He should have known. Canada would have hung up on America if doing so wasn't rude. Instead, Canada bit back any frustration he felt and decided to humor America.

"Well, if you don't know anything about him, might I suggest google? Maybe there's something there that will give you an idea."

"What? Research?" America choked up the R word with great disdain.

Of course America wouldn't make anything easy, would he? Canada drew in a breath.

"Look. You've been in plenty of meetings so you should know something about him. Think back. There's got to be something he likes that you know about."

There was a moment's pause.

"Well, okay. Thanks bro."

America didn't sound very optimistic and Canada was about to make another suggestion until America bid him goodbye and hung up on him. Canada put away his cell phone. He hoped America would be all right. Right now all he could do was worry about his own problems.

X

Making something was always better than simply going out to buy something, at least that's what France thought. He decided that though England had no tastes when it comes to exquisite looking and delicious food, he did at least like macarons. France was going to make them with more care than ever before. He wanted to make them all pink as a slight reference to feelings of love.

He finished the treats in record time and took a moment to observe his work. They looked all right. He only hoped that England would have the sense to enjoy them.

Speaking of which, he hadn't bothered the British country lately. Might as well do that or else his day would not feel complete. The phone only rang three times before England picked up.

"What is it, Frog?" demanded the angry voice.

Hearing that tone of voice always got France's blood pumping like mad. Even though England was cute when he was angry, he hoped that he would see a smile on his face this Christmas.

"Good day to you too, Angleterre. How are the eyebrows doing?"

"Really, what do you want? Because if it was just to bother me, then I'm hanging up right now."

"Oh, come now. Why can't we ever just talk?"

He didn't know what response he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't what came out of England's mouth next.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

France nearly fell on his feet. The cookies he made were in his hand but he managed to save them from falling to the floor. He absent-mindedly placed them on the shelf as he pondered this strange phenomenon.

England was actually giving him a chance? Who was he and what did he do with the man he loved?

His heart swelled with joy and he knew he must have been grinning from ear to ear. All joking aside, here was England actually giving him a chance. After centuries, he was finally giving him a chance!

"Well?" England pressed.

"Um," France wasn't prepared with any topic, "What's your favorite color."

"Er…green."

"Like your eyes," France wasn't even trying to be flirtatious that time. He just couldn't help but mention it.

"Um…well I got to go," England hung up after sounding a bit flushed.

France let him off as he had a thought. Green macarons were always so pretty with pink anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

He listened intently to the radio that he so often used whenever he wanted someone to like him. If America ended up liking his gift because of the advice he received from France's show, then he would give France a big hug. In the back of his mind he knew it was strange of him to want America to like him so much, yet he didn't like questioning his own motives.

"Bonjour everyone," France's hippy voice called out on his show, "Let me start off this show right a way. We got a letter from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. He asks what to give someone you really really like for Christmas. He knew this man for a very long time and yet he cannot figure out what to give him."

This sounded exactly like Russia's problem, even though Russia didn't take the time to write a letter this go around. Who was it that asked?

"Well Mousier. Let me answer to everyone. The best gifts are those that require effort. A sort of labor of love. Does this man like any sort of baked goods? The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all. Can you draw or paint? If you do not feel yourself confident in your art abilities, there are still ways to personalize a gift. Some shops offer to engrave on jewelry for an added fee."

Russia was pleased to hear this for it was the best advice he heard from France on this show. Making something would be a great way to bond with someone and his big sister had taught him how to sew. Estonia and the others knew better than to ever mention his sewing abilities to anyone, so Russia felt secure enough to sew something in the comfort of his own home.

But what should he make? A scarf? Fredka tended to get really cold during the winter season. He couldn't handle weather that Russia endured for centuries. He liked hotter weather.

Maybe a jacket that was more fashionable than that bomber jacket he always wore. That shouldn't be much of a challenge.

xxx

Japan frowned. He had been avoiding this but the 24th was coming by real quick. That was when they were going to exchange gifts, since the day after they would all be too busy to do anything.

What would China like? He was always going on about how old and wise he was, so maybe something traditional.

Many of Japan's people scoffed at China for being a communist country and China seemed to resent Japan for that. Perhaps that was partly why he avoided the country. Nothing he did was good enough for China. They still interacted from time to time, yet Japan didn't think they could ever really be brothers again.

In Japan, giving small gifts was always a good thing. If Japan gave even a small little thing, it should be enough. And since his market demanded it so much, it was easy to find all kinds of gifts on sale in his land. He went by a small and modest looking gift shop.

Many of the gifts had charms that referenced pop culture, like a moochi or a Pikachu. Japan pursed his lips, slightly amused at the idea of giving China something like that.

He shook his head. No. As much as he liked tormenting China every once in a while, he didn't want to give him a gift he knew he wouldn't like. At the same time, it was so hard to figure out what he would enjoy.

Then his eyes caught sight of something interesting. A small stuffed panda. It's eyes were unnaturally big since Japan had a knack of amplifying cuteness to the extreme. Other than that, the stuffed bear seemed very realistic. Japan grabbed it, shocked to find how soft the fur was. Would China like this?

The receptionist smiled at him.

"Konbonwa, Guest-san. Those dolls are made with real rabbit fur. That's why they're so soft."

Rabbit fur. Japan dared himself to look at the price tag and nearly gasped out loud. Talk about expensive!

He debated whether or not to put it back.

xxx

Spain had been so incredibly happy to have Romano's name but now he was worried about what to give the country. Over the years he had developed a close relationship to the lazy man. There was even a small part of his brain that fantasized about Romano being more affectionate toward him. A very small part that he immediately silenced in his head because he didn't want to know where those thoughts would lead next.

So now he was going around, looking at gifts to give his amigo. This wasn't nearly as easy as he first thought. He first thought of something edible but who would give food as a gift? Besides, what kind of food would it be?

Maybe something else. Something more personal. Spain looked around some more, feeling slightly disheartened as he walked by.


	10. Chapter 10

The day finally came for everyone to exchange gifts. Under Germany's instructions, the countries went in the room one at a time to secretly place their offerings, then they covered them up with a blanket so the next country couldn't figure out which present was giving by them. Everyone seemed excited, which was odd considering that most weren't really that into the idea when it was first proposed.

Now they all waited anxiously for the meeting to end so that they could see what the received. They found it a little strange that Germany himself cut the meeting short but they were too excited to question why.

Italy came by and found a big present addressed to him. He paused for a moment before opening it up. He gave out an excited gasp.

"It's a Germany bear!"

Germany had been watching but now he felt like falling over in shock. The other nations took a look at the teddy.

"I guess it does sort of look like you, doesn't it, Germany?" England stated.

"Vay to give yourself away," Prussia whispered to his brother with a smirk.

Germany flustered. He opened his present as an excuse not to show his face. He paused. Some unmarked dvd? What was this?

Romano opened his, opening his eyes when he saw a gift card to his favorite pizza place. How much was on here? It didn't say. Spain had told everyone he had already received his gift. Someone had cleaned his entire house while he was gone and for once it was spotless. England saw that his was green and pink macarons and he withheld a smile. France knew how much he loved these. The French country found a love poem that used all the skills Britain learned from Shakespeare centuries ago. He read it, feeling his face heat up because he knew this writing.

Canada and Prussia opened theirs at the same time. The maple leaf necklace was beautiful in Canada's eyes. Now no one would mistake him for America surely. Prussia was happy with his gift, happier to note Canada stealing a glance to see how he would react to the gift. Could it be? The necklace had the word Awesome around the chain. Could such an awesome gift be from Canada?

China found a panda bear doll in his. He smoothed out the fur, realizing it felt awfully expensive. The cute eyes reminded China of Japan when he was a toddler. Japan received a Go set, which appeared to be made out of sturdy trees that seemed familiar somehow. Something about the woodwork…

America found a red, white and blue jacket that was stitched perfectly to fit his frame. Russia had a scarf with a sunflower print all over it. It would be nice to wear a different scarf every now and then. The spectacled nation glanced at Russia.

"Hey….um. Thanks. Where did you find this jacket anyway?"

Russia was too stunned to make a sound. America was sincere with his thanks, blue eyes shining in happiness. Britain overheard their conversation.

"America, how are you so sure that Russia gave that to you?" he asked.

"Prussia told me."

Germany sent a glare Prussia's way. Russia smiled at Prussia in his usual threatening self.

"How did you find out, Prussia? Surely, you know better than to spy on me, da?"

Prussia was no longer smiling or smirking. Damn that America for ratting him out.

"I didn't know you actually had his name. I just wanted Canada's name."

Canada gasped in shock. When his surprise subsided, he smiled happily.

"You..you mean you traded just to get my name?"

"That why you wanted to trade with me?" China asked. Japan stared hard at him.

"Wait. You traded? Did everyone except me trade?"

"I think so. When I told England how France traded for his name, he wanted to know who had France's," Prussia admitted. If he was going into hot water, then everyone else was joining him.

England flushed red when France glanced at him curiously.

"You really did that?" he questioned.

England shook his head.

"No way," he denied out of habit, "Prussia's lying."

"So I got Japan from him, then I traded with China-"

"China wanted my name?" Japan gasped, cutting off the silver haired nation.

China coughed into his hand, looking away.

"I use to have Russia. It was a better deal."

"The reason I traded England first was because you wanted Japan!" Prussia insisted, "Then America gave me Canada."

"I traded for Germany's name," Italy stated with a raised hand.

"We know," everyone else said in unison.

England was suddenly embraced by France and had a million kisses all over his face. He was flustered and embarrassed but couldn't care less anymore.

After that, America took a trip to Russia's house, keeping warm with his coat. Japan and China decided to talk a bit more to each other, China would always have the stuffed panda on the top shelf and safe from all the dirt.

Spain was grateful for the clean up job Romano gave his house. He was really impressed. They made a deal that Romano would get free pizza if he did it more often.

Canada was still confused for his brother a lot but he no longer cared. His new awesome lover had always been able to tell him from his twin.

Germany never stopped cuddling up to Germany. He just took the Germany bear in bed with them, making it hard for Germany to sleep from the lack of room. Later Germany found out what was on the dvd. Italy did a porn video of himself! Apparently he wasn't nearly as innocent as Germany thought. Or maybe he was because Italy didn't seem to understand why Germany was so flustered at the gift.

* * *

><p>Okay. Finally finished. Hope you all had a good holiday.<p> 


End file.
